


Polishing the Brass

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Series: Bad MSR [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack, NSFW, Smut, bad fic is the best fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: Mulder finds Scully in his office doing unmentionable things on his desk, since she doesn't have her own.





	Polishing the Brass

**Author's Note:**

> Intentionally terrible, entirely indecent, and absolutely NSFW crack!fic
> 
>  
> 
> _(This is the original short Tumblr ask response that spawned the series)_

Fox Mulder walked into his office to find his partner sitting on his desk completely naked. Fucking herself with his desk nameplate.

“Oh hi Mulder,” Scully greeted him, not missing a thrust into her magical dripping wet lady cave. “I was just polishing your nameplate while I waited for you.”

She held it out in his direction.

“See? Look how shiny it is now.”

It was indeed very shiny.

Mulder dipped his head to lick her juices off his nameplate. She was the most delicious thing he‘d ever tasted. He looked into her big blue wet eyes.

“Scully I love you. You are my one and only. Please have the sex with me,” Mulder pled with his puppy eyes.

Scully flung herself off his desk and onto her knees, reaching for the massive rock hard bulge in his pants. Mulder moaned loudly as she sucked on the love stick she liberated from its denim prison.

“Oh Scully you are such a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
